honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Tenth Fleet (Manticore)
Tenth Fleet was an independent unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, tasked with providing security for the Talbott Quadrant. Assigned to Talbott Station, the fleet was formally activated when Cruiser Squadron 94 and Destroyer Squadron 301 were deployed to the Quadrant in 1921 PD.Together with Destroyer Squadron 301 it joined Battlecruiser Squadron 106. History Task Force Talbott became part of Tenth Fleet. Order of battle Commanding Officer: Vice Admiral/Admiral Gold Peak Initial * Carrier Division 7.1, CO Rear Admiral Stephen EnderbyOriginally charged with LAC deployment to systems in the Talbott Quadrant. Joined Tenth Fleet just before the Battle of Spindle by the authority of Vice Admiral Gold Peak. * Battlecruiser Squadron 106, CO Vice Admiral Gold Peak * Battlecruiser Squadron 108, CO Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegenfrom January 1922 PD, Tenth Fleet, second in command * Cruiser Squadron 94, CO Commodore Aivars Terekhov * Cruiser Division 96.1, CO Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine * Destroyer Squadron 301, CO Commodore Ray Chatterjee † * units of the original Task Force Talbott * service shipsUnits of the Task Force Talbott as well as three milspec ammunition ships obtained just before the Battle of Spindle four million-ton units: HMS Mauna Loa, HMS New Popocatépetl, and HMS Nova Kilimanjaro; after destruction of the Manticoran shipyards repair ships were transferred to Manticore. Post-Spindle * main force: ** wall of battleThere were 20 Keyhole 1 SD(P)s assigned to the 10th Fleet as two and a half squadrons, very likely at least temporary - wall of battle of the Task Force 302. *** Battle Squadron 16, CO Vice Admiral Aploloniá Munming *** a battle squadron, CO Vice Admiral Theodore Bennington ** CLAC element20 units, possibly two carrier squadrons of 8 units and Carrier Division 7.1 - including [[HMS Cloud|HMS Cloud]]. *** CLAC Squadron, CO Rear Admiral Craig Culbertson ** Battlecruiser Squadron 106 ** Battlecruiser Squadron 108, CO Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen ** Cruiser Squadron 94, CO Commodore Aivars Terekhov ** Cruiser Division 96.1, CO Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine ** Destroyer Squadron 301, CO Captain Jacob Zavala ** an destroyer squadron (sent to Mobius) ** 19th Marine Brigade (Independent) CO BGEN Susan Hibson As Lynx became part of the Star Kingdom of Manticore Lynx terminus wasn't a responsibility of the 10th Fleet. That's why Lynx teminus picketTask Force 302 temporary. was independent from the 10th Fleet. (HH12) Tactical organization The main force was split into two equal parts: Admiral Gold Peak's task force at Montana and Vice Admiral Bennington's task force at Tillerman. The order of battle of the Montana force was as follows: * main force - moved to Tillerman after the Second Battle of Manticore ** Battle Squadron 16 ** CLAC element - CO Admiral Menadue ** Battlecruiser Squadron 108 * Commodore Terekhov's task group - sent to Mobius ** cruiser division 94.1 ** a destroyer squadron ** HMS Cloud''One of Admiral Culbertson’s CLACs. ** Colonel Simak's marine battalion * Rear Admiral Craig Culbertson's task group - left in Montana: ** CLAC element - CO Admiral Culbertson ** Cruiser Division 94.2 ** Cruiser Division 96.1 ** Destroyer Squadron 301 * Task Group 10.2.7 – CO Captain Amanda Belloc ** [[HMS Madelyn Hoffman|HMS ''Madelyn Hoffman]] ** A division of Roland-class destroyers – CO Captain Leah Piekarski ** A light cruiser HMS Huang Zhen ** Destroyer Division 102.1 comprising of five Culverin-class destroyers – CO Zachariah Lewis ** A freighter Veele Vosburgh Order of battle of Vice Admiral Bennington's force: * his battle squadron * Battlecruiser Squadron 106 Staff :See: Battlecruiser Squadron 106#Staff Service Record :See: New Tuscany Incident | Second Battle of New Tuscany | Battle of Spindle | Battle of Saltash References 10 (Manticore)